<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i steal a few breaths from the world for a minute by prouveyrac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827222">i steal a few breaths from the world for a minute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouveyrac/pseuds/prouveyrac'>prouveyrac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, a lot of talk abt future proposals and future families, but im not abt to marry my inquisitor and dorian at skyhold, i haven't written dragon age in years but im back on my bullshit, thank u mitski for the title, they deserve more than a grey castle falling apart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouveyrac/pseuds/prouveyrac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something so domestic about it, about the two of them, and Camris would be lying through his teeth if he said he hadn’t longed for something more definite, more solidified. A place to call their own.</p><p>Of course, to find the love of his life in the end of the world was both entertaining and pleasantly ironic. And, if Camris thought too hard about it, absolutely terrifying.</p><p>Yet, while some say that all things must come to an end, the world did not, and as long as Camris left his door open, Dorian did not stop coming back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, pavellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i steal a few breaths from the world for a minute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was not the first time Camris had thought about it and, watching Dorian lounge on his bed with papers and tomes scattered about while <em> he </em> was left in the loveseat (though he wasn’t complaining), it would not be the last time he thought about it, either.</p><p>Soon after their relationship began, Camris began to find more and more of Dorian’s belongings in his own room. A book left on the desk, a robe draped over a chair. Sometimes even Dorian himself, if he decided to stay the night. But, after the defeat of Corypheus, it all began to be more… natural, more ingrained. There were more mornings spent waking up together, finally having the time to relish in the sun creeping through the curtains. There were more afternoons passed in a simple and peaceful quiet, sharing books and tea but, most of all, each other’s time. And then, of course, there were the nights spent in the tavern, talking loud over drinks and music, and then leaving together because it was what seemed <em> right </em>.</p><p>There was something so domestic about it, about the two of them, and Camris would be lying through his teeth if he said he hadn’t longed for something more definite, more solidified. A place to call their own.</p><p>With the clan, it was only ever a passing thought before being blown away with work that sometimes Camris thought he drowned in more than with the Inquisition. Being the First encompassed his entire life, leaving barely enough time to settle down, let alone something larger.</p><p>Of course, to find the love of his life in the end of the world was both entertaining and pleasantly ironic. And, if Camris thought too hard about it, absolutely terrifying.</p><p>Yet, while some say that all things must come to an end, the world did not, and as long as Camris left his door open, Dorian did not stop coming back.</p><p>It’s like that, with them. Even though Camris himself wasn’t an expert at courtship, over time, he learned more of Dorian’s past, of the what-ifs and the failed excursions; learned of the loss for things that never were, and the grief for those that never could be.</p><p>He learned what was new and what was not, when to push back and when to give in.</p><p>And, overtime, he learned two new things about himself, too.</p><p>One, that he would happily, and with love, move at Dorian’s pace.</p><p>Two, that he would give Dorian the world if he could.</p><p>“I can feel you staring, amatus,” Dorian murmured, not looking up from the note he was writing in his book. </p><p>The only problem was that Camris couldn’t figure out if the mere suggestion would be too much.</p><p>“How can I not?” Camris replied, just as quiet.</p><p>Dorian looked up at him with an arched eyebrow and a smile pulling up his lips. He seemed content, if a bit tired. Stubble was growing in and, while typically Dorian would have complained, Camris <em> did </em> notice how he started keeping it around once he told him how handsome he looked with it. “Such a charmer.”</p><p>“Only for you,” Camris said, shooting Dorian a wink before standing. Taking the place on his bed next to Dorian, he crossed his legs underneath him and, as if on instinct, leaned down to kiss his head.</p><p>“I’m taking it that you want something?” Dorian teased. “What with how doting you’re being.”</p><p>“Can I not dote upon my boyfriend?” he asked, smirking. “Is it such a crime?”</p><p>“If it is-” Dorian turned back to his book, smiling “-I won’t be the one to turn you in.”</p><p>Camris smiled, too, and looked on with what Dorian was reading for a couple minutes, finding momentary distractions in the runes and diagrams and neat script in the margins, before finally swallowing his nerves and saying, “I- I do want to ask you something, though.”</p><p>“I knew there was going to be a request,” Dorian laughed, looking back up at him. “What is it? Where do we need to go next that you know I’m going to hate? If it involves the ocean, I’m walking out right now.”</p><p>Camris laughed, only half infused with the nerves that refused to go down, and shook his head. “N-No! Nothing like that. I just-<em> First </em> of all, if any of my advisors come in to tell me that the world is ending again, <em> I’m </em> walking out. Secondly-”</p><p>“Even if Josephine asked?” Dorian prodded, smirking. “Sometimes I think she would have more say than I would.”</p><p>“Shush!” Camris, laughing, said as he grabbed Dorian’s hands. “This is serious!”</p><p>Dorian was laughing, too. “Well then out with it! The suspense is killing me!”</p><p>And, in the midst of their laughter, Camris felt the weight of what he was asking, even if it was meant for the distant future, and the panicked hesitation must have shown on his face for the smile dropped from Dorian’s face and his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“Is everything… alright?” Dorian asked, the worry creeping in on his own face.</p><p>Camris nodded fervently. “Y-Yes! Perfect, actually, I just-” He paused again, taking a breath. “Would- would you ever want to start a family?”</p><p>Dorian’s eyebrows shot to his hairline. “What?”</p><p>Every alarm bell was ringing in Camris’s head, all mimicking the singular chime of <em> Abort! You fucked up! </em></p><p>“O-Oh, nevermind,” Camris rushed out quickly, feeling a flush spread throughout his face. “I- I was just- don’t worry about it- a stupid question and- I, uh-”</p><p>As Camris stood, ready to make a quick exit, Dorian pushed himself up and grabbed Camris’s hand. “Amatus, <em> Camris, </em>wait.” Camris froze but cursed how his hand shook in Dorian’s. Dorian laced their fingers together, waiting another beat of silence before saying, “A- A family?”</p><p>Camris nodded and tried to ignore how his stomach felt like it was twisting in on himself. “Y-Yeah,” he stammered. “A… a family. With us, and- and a child, if you want, but- but if this is too much! Or- or something you don’t want, then-”</p><p>“Camris, calm down,” Dorian interrupted and, with a smile, pulled Camris back to sitting with him. “Of… of course I’ve thought about it.”</p><p>Camris raised his eyebrows. “You have?”</p><p>Dorian nodded. “Even… even before us. It just… became a thing that I never thought could happen. At least not on my terms.”</p><p>“And-” Camris swallowed “-And with us?”</p><p>Dorian smiled and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Camris’s. “I’ve thought about it even more,” he whispered.</p><p>Camris smiled, too. “I really want that, if you do.”</p><p>“Of course I do.” Dorian took his other hand and, with that, Camris closed the gap in between them.</p><p>“It won’t be for a while,” Camris said when he pulled away. “I- For obvious reasons, I think. But also because I want it to be when the time is right.”</p><p>Dorian chuckled. “Yes, I don’t think Skyhold would be a child friendly place.”</p><p>Camris nodded, laughing, too. “And- And I plan on staying by your side for as long as you will have me. I think- there’s no need to rush, because finally we have time.”</p><p>“As long as I’ll have you,” Dorian murmured. “My, Inquisitor, that sounds like a proposal.”</p><p>Camris, pulling Dorian’s hands up, kissed them both before smiling at him. “Dorian Pavus,” he said, “If there is one promise I intend to keep, it is that, one day, I will give you the world. You will get a proposal and a ring, and a home and a family and all that you could want.” Camris squeezed his hands. “And it will be when the time is right, when there are no War Tables and no advisors or responsibilities that could take me away from you for too long because…” He let out a laugh, smiling. “Because it’s what you deserve, and I think you deserve more than a Skyhold Ceremony.”</p><p>Dorian’s eyes shone and, blinking it away, he ducked his head, letting out a breathy laugh.</p><p>“Sometimes I think you’re too good for me,” Dorian whispered.</p><p>Camris tilted his chin up and kissed his forehead. “I’m right where I belong.”</p><p>Dorian smiled and pulled him in close, relishing in the way their bodies fit together.</p><p>“And you’re right, you know. If I got married on the Ferelden-Orlais border, I think I would die.”</p><p>Camris laughed. “I mean, we could put the ‘romance’ in ‘necromancy.’”</p><p>Dorian slid him a chilled look, though he couldn’t stop a smirk from peeking through. “I can still leave, you know.”</p><p>“Perish the thought,” Camris said with a wink. Dorian rolled his eyes before returning to his books at the foot of the bed.</p><p>“And this is great, really,” Dorian said and, though Camris could not see his face, he could hear the smile in his voice. “Gives you time to find a ring to fit my exquisite tastes, and also gives us enough time to fight over names. I’ll let you know now, amatus, I have strong opinions.”</p><p>“I’m sure you do,” Camris said. Smiling, he pressed one last kiss to Dorian’s head before leaning back on his pillows, allowing himself to bask in the comfortable silence and the setting sun that peered through the windows.</p><p>They would have tomorrow to be productive if they so wished, after all, and only more days after that to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, feedback is appreciated!!! &lt;3<br/>ohsweetflips.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>